User talk:Mazdafreak
Re: Family Experience Table Noticed you modified the values in the table and left a comment in the code... You math was correct (if that is what you were unsure about?). I have reverted the values back to what they were and added extra information to the table. This is because the values provided by Zynga in the FAQ are in fact misrepresented in a way that makes it both confusing to readers and in contradiction to what is being observed in the game (and pulled from the backend code). It took me a second to realize why the data they provided was so different and i'm a bit of a math geek, so i can imagine the amount of people that have read the information and been overly optimistic about the time frame and difficulty which will ultimately leave them wondering why its taking twice as long as they think it should. [[User:Karmakula|''Жarmakula]] 03:17, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Block 50.88.27.92 Hello Mazdafreak, please block 50.88.27.92 , he leaves unacceptable comments (3 times). Have a nice day, [[User:Don Pedro Sangre|' Don Pedro Sangre ]] Talk ' 19:55, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Total Bummer, You Rained on My Parade Come on man.... really? I go through all that work of typing up a good portion of that and copying it over for the rest and you take it down? 1.) It wasn't distracting as all the information about the item is on the viewable page. 2.) It's all in good fun. 3.) If someone wants to know more, they simply scroll down, if not... clickity click and they're gone. That was pretty uncalled for. You can't be the God of a Wiki because you make the majority of the edit's, it's a '''community' project. If you want to have total control over everything that happens on your information website... create your own, host it, put some adds up and make some money. Otherwise you gotta embrace the wiki community. I had some awesome "good job" "that's so cool" "i never knew that" type comments/thumbs up on my Facebook page for that edit, it was on a page that's going to be extinct in a month as well. Just completely immature and uncalled for in my opinion. And since this is a wiki, all of our opinions count. Not just the guy who deletes everything. - this rant was brought to you by daveprince13 . (although i'm sure you knew that already) WFA Clan I apologize for bothering you. I was unable to figure out how to add our clan to the clans for MW. I ended up creating a page but not sure how to get it added to the clans. http://mafiawars.wikia.com/wiki/World_Fighting_Alliance%E2%84%A2 Is there a way to protect the page? Our clan information is {WFA™} World Fighting Alliance™ War Page Recruitment Page I am hoping that you can help me, not sure what to do. Thank you, GMФMMΛ 22:44, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Return to Cuba I wasn't sure what he was trying to do, so left it alone. Cuba re-opening Do you know when cuba is to re-open? I'm guessing after Smuggler's Haven finishes. Cub ruby mastery You can still ruby master Cuba after Return To Cuba finishes, as it'll be open 1 week longer then the mission. Markall42 18:34, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Cigar Box You don't get the Cigar Box from the Return To Cuba mission, it's the ruby mastery item for completing all 6 Cuba districts. Markall42 18:40, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate I'm just trying to post. please dont delete it. I have worked very hard u dont understand GTAS1234 Unwelcome comment - Cuba You able to do anything about the person who left a comment on the Cuba page relating to me? Markal42 15:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Special Pages I see that Balistic already took care of it. If you're still seeing the white background, clear your browser cache with Ctrl+F5. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC) < tabber > This < tabber > thing is very handy for bringing more information on the page - but it has some minuses, too: you can't edit the code that is between < tabber > and < / tabber > in visual mode, and there is an ugly frame on every page. So, the question is, maybe we should leave everything as it was before? -- [[User:Don Pedro Sangre|''' Don Pedro Sangre ]] Talk ' 20:01, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Block 99.10.101.17 Hello once again, please block http://mafiawars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/99.10.101.17, he's a vandal. Game Card Page (Section 4.2). I left it there so you can see it, but it has to be romeved as soon as possible -- [[User:Don Pedro Sangre|' Don Pedro Sangre ]] Talk ' 22:20, September 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Tabber Hi Mazdafreak. To remove the border from the tabber, add this code to Wikia.css: .tabberlive .tabbertab { border: none; } JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *+ 1. Mazdafreak, I think it shall be added, -- [[User:Don Pedro Sangre|' Don Pedro Sangre ]] Talk ' 20:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *I saw you added it after the line 1408 and moved it to the 8-th line later. Still, I don't see any differences, all borders are here. I cleared my chache and it still don't work. I suppose the code is in the wrong place, but I don't know where it belongs. -- [[User:Don Pedro Sangre|' Don Pedro Sangre ]] Talk ' 20:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *After spending some time on looking thorough code I figured out that the .tabberlive .tabbertab { border: none; } part disappears in the edit-window. Maybe that's the problem? -- [[User:Don Pedro Sangre|' Don Pedro Sangre ]] Talk ' 23:23, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :I just got it to work by adding !important to the code. This forces the specified CSS to overrule any default CSS. I didn't mention it before because when I tested it in Chromebug without using !important, it worked. So yeah, if you ever add CSS that you know is correct and it doesn't work, try adding !important to it. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Karmakula said we should try inserting .tabber { } above the code. -- t disappears in the edit-window. Maybe that's the problem? -- [[User:Don Pedro Sangre|' Don Pedro Sangre ]] Talk ' 22:40, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Clan Page I have been trying to add my Clan to the Clan page and it will not open up right. Can some one help me with this. My Clan name: Mafia *357* Clan war Page:http://www.facebook.com/#!/TargetRange Godfather:http://www.facebook.com/#!/jimw1 Jim Wood14:54, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Thigh Will Be Done Thigh Will Be Done image is wrong along with 2 other items, Flanger and Fallen Angel Arm which are both weapons. The three all have the Tlingit Parka image... Markall42 16:14, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Template: Location Hello again! I visited new Chicago page and noticed Template: Location again. It's very long (17 Locations), so I thought we can split it in two columns. This can be done easily just with adding to the source code. Just tell me, and I can do it. -- [[User:Don Pedro Sangre|' Don Pedro Sangre ]] Talk ' 16:59, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Modified it a bit, works better with more columns, breaks, and keeping the challenge locations separate. [[User:Karmakula|Жarmakula]] 08:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::As for me, I have 5 columns with main locations and one long with limited time ones (7 positions long). I think of adding something like a break between main and limited time locations (maybe some kind of a line) and splitting limited time locations in more columns, too. Will try it, and change the template if it will work. --[[User:Don Pedro Sangre|' Don Pedro Sangre ]] Talk ' 10:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I thought of something like this. Had to separate Staten Island because it was placed wrong, but I'm not good at coding. I'm sure there is a better solution that I don't know. -- [[User:Don Pedro Sangre|'Don Pedro Sangre ]] Talk ' 16:59, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry to jump on your talk page Mazda, just thought i would leave a note to say that i altered the changes that Don Pedro Sangre made a little. [[User:Karmakula|Жarmakula]] 11:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Rescue Chopper Why have the Rescue Chopper being 35 reward points when you can't purchase it with reward points, only real money? Markall42 04:43, September 12, 2011 (UTC) El Dorado banner photo I keep getting an error when I go to upload the bronze banner photo for El Dorado. You able to upload it? Markall42 04:57, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Venetian Condo Hi, i named the upgrade images for the Venetian Condo incorrectly (venetion instead of venetian), can you please rename them when you get the chance, thank you. [[User:Karmakula|Жarmakula]] 23:28, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Chicago achievements Get all the Chicago achievements in 1 day did you? ... Markall42 15:44, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Chicago properties tried to edit properties but it didnt go well lol see if you can use the photos and make it cooler 'Aalex Ahara Currency Template Hi Mazda, just thought i would let you know that i wrote a general purpose Currency template a while ago that functions much better than the switches/etc we have all been using. I wrote this template mainly for the purpose of use within other templates so that new currencies need only to be updated in a single location instead of in half a dozen different templates (it also includes non-cash currencies like rp/vc/etc). I just modified the MissionInfoRewards template to use it to avoid the problem the Chicago Clams was having, the Currency template should also work perfectly well in other places such as the Job Info New template etc. [[User:Karmakula|Жarmakula'']] 02:09, September 23, 2011 (UTC) No answer? Can't even bother answering me now?? Well you don't put something like the Two-Headed Snake as Best Animal just because certain players got it, so what? A lot of players won't get other items either, but they get listed. I go by the inventory, if it's listed there, it gets listed here, otherwise this wiki isn't complete in my opinion. Changing weapon, armor, vehicle, animal pictures to new ones. Are you able to change the icons for weapons, armor, vehicles, animals that appear to the ones shown on the henchmen banner? Vile Intentions picture would be the new weapon icon for instance.